(I've Had) The Time of my Life
(I've Had) The Time of My Life (en español He Tenido El Momento De Mi Vida), es una canción presentada en el episodio "Special Education". La versión original pertenece a Bill Medley y Jennifer Warnes de la película musical "Dirty Dancing". Es cantada en las Seccionales de la Segunda Temporada por New Directions, con Sam y Quinn como las voces principales.Mientras que Mercedes y Santana Llevan Los coros. Contexto de la Canción Durante el episodio Duets, Will realiza un concurso de parejas en que el dúo ganador obtiene un solo en las Seccionales. Los vencedores son Quinn y Sam , quienes se presentan con la canción Lucky. Emma, mientras tanto, sugiere a Will que le dé una oportunidad a otros cantantes del coro fuera de los co-capitanes Rachel y Finn. Entonces, durante las Seccionales, Quinn y Sam se presentan con (I've Had) The Time of my Life. Esta es la primera competencia en que se presentan con Lauren Zizes, su nueva integrante, y es la primera presentación del coro en las Seccionales del 2010, seguida por el solo de Santana , Valerie . Letra de la Canción: Sam: Now I've had the time of my life No, I never felt like this before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth, And I owe it all to you. Quinn: 'Cause I've had the time of my life And I owe it all to you-oooh Sam: I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone to stand by me Quinn: We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy Quinn y Sam: Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly So we take each others' hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency (Quinn: Ohh) Sam: Just remember Quinn: You're the one thing Sam: I can't get enough of (New Directions: '''I can't get enough of} '''Quinn: So I'll tell you something Quinn y Sam: This could be love (New Directions: '''This could be love) '''Quinn, Sam y New Directions: Because I've had the time of my life No, I never felt like this before (New Directions Boys:'''never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you oooh '''Sam: Hey baby Quinn: Hey baby With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know Sam y New Directions Boys: So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control, no Quinn: Yes I know what's on your mind when you say Quinn y New Directions Girls: "Stay with me tonight" Sam: Stay with me tonight Just remember Sam y New Directions Boys: You're the one thing Quinn y New Directions Girls: I can't get enough of (New Directions: '''I can't get enough of) '''Sam y New Directions Boys: So I'll tell you something, Quinn y Sam: This could be love (ND: '''This could be love) '''Quinn, Sam y New Directions: Because I've had the time of my life (Mercedes:'cause heeey yeah) No, I never felt like this before ('New Directions Boys:'never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had the time of my life ('Mercedes: yeah, yeah) And I've searched through every open door (New Directions Boys:'every open door) 'Till I found the truth ('Mercedes: it's the truth) and I owe it all to you oooh Sam: Now I've had the time of my life (Quinn:'I've) No, I never felt like this before ('Quinn:'''never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you '''Quinn, Sam y New Directions: (Santana: 'I've had) the time of my life ('Mercedes:'of my life) No, I never felt like this before ('Santana:'never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth ('Mercedes:'I swear) ('Mercedes: It's the truth) and I owe it all to you Quinn, Sam y New Directions: 'Cause I've had the time of my life (Sam:'had the time of my life) And I've searched through every open door ('Mercedes: every open door) (New Directions Boys:'every open door) 'Till I found the truth and I owe it all to you ('Santana: 'till I found) (Mercedes: the truth) Quinn, Sam, Mercedes y New Directions: Oh woah, woah, woah, Woah Sam: Now I've (Quinn: I've) had Quinn y Sam: The time of my life Tabla de Posiciones